1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable digital communication device, such as a cellular phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistants), an HHP (Hand Held Phone), etc., and in particular, to providing convenience of key manipulation while chatting, playing a game, or inputting complicate data for transmission of an e-mail using fingers of both hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a “portable communication device” is an electronic device that a user can carry to perform wireless communication with a desired partner. In consideration of portability, design of such a portable communication device has tended not only toward compactness, slimness, and lightness, but also toward increasing use of multimedia capable of pursuing increasingly various functions. In particular, future portable communication devices will be used for many functions and purposes despite compactness and lightness, and they will be modified to be suitable for environments of various multimedia or internets. Additionally, such portable communication devices will be used by men and women, young and old, anywhere all over the world, and will be considered a commodity, which needs to be carried all the time.
Universalized conventional portable communication devices are classified into various types according to their appearances. The portable communication devices are classified into a bar-type, a flip-type, or a folder-type, for example, in accordance with their geometrical appearances. The bar-type communication device has a single housing which is formed in a bar shape. The flip-type communication device has a flip, which is pivotably mounted to a bar-shaped housing by a hinge unit. The folder-type communication device has a folder, which is pivotably coupled to a single bar-shaped housing by a hinge unit to make the folder to be foldable.
Further, the portable communication device may be classified into a neck wearable type or a wrist wearable type based on a position or way in which a user puts it on. The neck wearable type communication device is one, which a user wears around the neck using a string, while the wrist wearable type communication device is one, which a user wears around the wrist.
Additionally, such portable communication devices may be classified into a rotation-type or a sliding-type based on the method of opening and closing the device. In the case of the rotation-type communication device, two housings are coupled to each other in a manner that one housing rotates to opened or closed relative to the other while facing each other. In the case of the sliding-type communication device, two housings are coupled to each other in a manner that one housing slides to be opened or closed relative to the other. These variously classified communication devices are easily understood by those skilled in the art.
Such conventional portable communication devices have been designed to allow for a voice communication function as well as a high-speed data communication function. That is, as consumer demands have increased, various services have been provided using wireless communication technology for transceiving data at a high speed.
It is a present tendency that a photographing function is employed in the portable communication device, so that it is even possible to transmit an image signal. Such a universalized portable communication device is provided with a camera lens module of a built-in or built-out type, so that is possible to perform image communication with a desired partner or to photograph a desired subject.
However, this conventional portable communication device has disadvantages in that it is inconvenient to manipulate keys while inputting a large amount of data for transmitting an e-mail, or while chatting or playing a game.